


one more hit

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [68]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Braeden, Break Up, F/F, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Kali said she couldn't be best friends with her ex. Marin tries not to roll her eyes recalling her friend's patronizing tone, after all, her split with Julia had been rather unfortunate and messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one more hit

Braeden's text wakes Marin up at five am sharp, and she hops out of bed. She's dressed and jogging out the door within two minutes, heading to the park halfway between their apartments. Braeden's looking gorgeous as ever, and if she wasn't feeling a little light headed– still half asleep and hunger beginning to make itself known– she'd say as much. 

Matching pace, they jog around the park twice, and finish next to their favorite cafe. Marin likes the ritual, likes having predictably lovely mornings. Life is good.

And Kali said she couldn't be best friends with her ex. Marin tries not to roll her eyes recalling her friend's patronizing tone, after all, her split with Julia had been rather unfortunate and messy. 

.

Braeden comes over to help Marin reinstall her computer six weeks after the break up. It should be a non-event, the two have spent plenty of time together alone, are closer than ever. 

But Braeden suggests a drinking game, shots for every percent loaded, and Marin doesn't have work the next day, hasn't let go in a while. They're drunk and snuggling on the couch, and it slips into drunk and kissing, and Marin's too hungry, has missed this too much to stop. 

“God I've missed you,” Braeden murmurs in the morning, kissing her awake. 

Marin blinks, sitting up sharply. “What do you mean?” 

Braeden cocks her head, a smirk on her lips. “You mean you don't wanna get back together?” 

It's her rhetorical voice, and god, Marin suddenly feels sick. “No, sorry, this was a mistake. I need- fuck- I'll call you later.” 

(Marin doesn't call. Braeden doesn't text.)

.

Things are awkward, it's like they've really broken up now, and Marin doesn't like it. 

Kali shrugs and passes her pills, “Wanna play?” 

Marin doesn't, she wants to _escape_. She swallows the drugs like candy, waits for them to make the world beautiful again. 

“Do you want my help?” Kali asks, annoyingly following her mind so easily. 

“No,” Marin says, flopping back on the couch. “Not tonight.” 

“Feel like talking?” Kali tries.

She does, but she wants to feel petty more. 

Kali chuckles and rolls her a joint. “We've got time.”

Marin texts Braeden when Kali gets up for something.

.

“Hello?” Marin groans, not nearly awake enough to sound professional. 

Braeden laughs, her voice pleasantly tinkling, and fuck, she could fall in love with her again. (Marin's ninety-percent sure she isn't sober yet.)

“-all go jogging tomorrow. That work for you?” 

“Yeah,” Marin says, at least less asleep if nothing else. “I'd like that.” 

“Cool, I really think you two are going to get along. And drink some water, you sound like you partied with Kali last night.” 

Marin lets out a dizzy chuckle, “That obvious?” 

“Mhmm, be glad you don't work Sundays. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow!” 

Braeden hangs up, and it finally registers that she said _two_. 

.

They meet at the halfway point, the third wheel silent and male. It's a pleasant surprise, and Marin isn't even annoyed that they're skipping their usual laps to go straight to the cafe. She'd pointlessly worried late last night that the other person was going to be the deputy, Tara something, who always found a reason to flirt with Braeden. 

Her happy bubble snaps when they finally sit, and Marin fights not to awkwardly squirm. 

“So, you two?” Marin asks, trying for pleasant. 

He grabs her hand, and Braeden grins, “We ran into each other at the supermarket. Derek was in my self defense class!” 

Marin sips her tea, “How fortunate.” 

.

If Marin were observing her life rather than living it, she'd call her next phase a downward spiral. Instead, she insists she's merely indulging in some long lost freedoms. 

She ends up on a blind date with Tara somehow, and it goes as poorly as is expected for someone going on a date with someone they vaguely resent. She smokes up more and more with Kali, plays with some harder substances making some blurry elated weekends. 

Alan calls her after a month of freedom. He tells her to grow up and make herself presentable for his upcoming wedding to Melissa. 

.

Marin really doesn't want to be at a destination wedding right now. Nor did she five minutes ago, but she still _really_ wishes she weren't here. It's just a matter of time, mere minutes now, before her mother and step-father seek her out, wondering why Braeden is here with someone else. And once Mother dearest realizes her ex is with a man, she'll probably go through her entire roster of single men she knows, again.

(Marin pretends that's the only reason she's bitter Braeden brought her new man, but she never was good at lying to herself.)

_Derek_ is filling two cups with punch, and she definitely doesn't wish him dead.

.

It isn't until later, back at Kali's and smoking, that the realization hits Marin. 

“We were never going to have that, the dream wedding.” 

Kali's face twists, “Why not before?” 

Marin shakes her head, all the pieces falling into place. “Doesn't matter, hell she wants kids.” 

It's a solid foundation, and Marin feels lighter than she has in months. 

The next morning, a text from Braeden wakes her up, and their feet hit the street near synchronized for an hour before grabbing breakfast. Everything might not be returning to normal, but it's good enough. She's going to be happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> ( [tumblr](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/) ^.^)


End file.
